1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two transparent substrates. The liquid crystal display drives liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmittance in each pixel, thereby displaying a desired image.
In a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display among various operation modes of the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are vertically aligned with respect to the two substrates when an electric field is formed between the two substrates, and the vertically aligned liquid crystal molecules transmit the light, to thereby display the image. In particular, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode liquid crystal display aligns the liquid crystal molecules in different directions using a patterned pixel electrode to form liquid crystal domains, and thus a viewing angle of the PVA mode liquid crystal display is improved. The pixel electrode is patterned to have micro-slits, and the liquid crystal molecules are driven by a fringe field formed between the micro-slits.